El color de Akaya
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara ] Yukimura siempre obligaba a Akaya a vestirse de blanco.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Yukimura siempre obligaba a Akaya a vestirse de blanco.

Y Akaya siempre se preguntaba que le había dado a su novio con ese color, si al fin y al cabo él no le hacía honor al color blanco. No tenía dos novios por nada, después de todo. Genichirou sabía la razón, o eso sospechaba Kirihara pues Sanada siempre le observaba con una casi invisible sonrisa cuando Yukimura terminaba de arreglarle la ropa. Le trataban como un niño, y no es que le molestase —del todo— pero hasta él conseguía aburrirse si Seiichi le trataba como un bebé.

Había únicamente un día en el cual Seiichi le vestía de otro color que no era blanco, ese día especial en el que Akaya vestía de colores crema —que no eran blancos, gracias al cielo—, ese día en el que Seiichi le vestía con otro color. El cumpleaños de Kirihara. Ese día Kirihara tenía la opción de escoger el color de ropa —siempre y cuando fuese relativamente claro—. Ese día, Kirihara se había despertado temprano dispuesto ya a esas alturas a vestirse con la ropa que le dijese Yukimura, como estaba acostumbrado ya para esas alturas, sin embargo no era Seiichi quien estaba frente a él sino que Sanada.

Kirihara alzó una ceja, sin comprender por qué Genichirou se veía… un tanto inquieto. No supo la respuesta hasta que Seiichi entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, enfrente de Akaya. Éste se estaba comenzando a extrañar de que no le hubiese obligado a vestirse ni nada similar, sus novios estaban extraños.

— **Akaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?**— preguntó Seiichi.

— **¿Eh?—** cuestionó Kirihara, sin embargo la mirada de Genichirou le dijo que esperaban una respuesta— **Alrededor de siete años**— respondió.

Seiichi asintió y se quedó pensativo, Kirihara pensó que quizás simplemente quería que le dijese la respuesta a esa pregunta que tenía claro Yukimura sabía mucho mejor que él mismo. Después de que hubiese finalizado su relación con Yanagi, unos meses antes de que los de tercero se graduasen, había iniciado una relación con Yukimura y Sanada. Al principio, nadie podía entender cómo podían estar juntos entre los tres, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos las cosas iban funcionando muy bien. Eso fue un mes después de la graduación de todos, dado que se habían estado viendo paulatinamente por varias razones, la principal que Kirihara esperaba consejos para cuando estuviese al mando del Rikkaidai. Siguieron juntos cuando Akaya entró a la preparatoria con ellos y luego también cuando se volvieron a graduar. Cuando Akaya terminó la preparatoria se fueron a vivir juntos, Yukimura y Sanada estaban ya en la universidad mientras que Kirihara iba a empezarla ese año. De eso, ya cuatro años.

— **Akaya…—** Kirihara miró a Genichirou, que era quien había hablado— **Si, hipotéticamente, Yanagi viniese y te dijese que todavía te ama. ¿Qué harías?**

— **¿Hipotéticamente? Pues le diría que lo siento, pero que yo ya no siento nada por él. Que los amo a ustedes, y que no los cambiaría**— Sanada ocultó la sonrisa que quería esbozar tras la respuesta del menor.

— **Y si, hipotéticamente, nosotros quisiéramos casarnos contigo. ¿Qué dirías?—** Kirihara no supo que decir tras la pregunta de Yukimura, dado que le había tomado por sorpresa.

— **Yo… diría que sí. Que me gustaría mucho, pero que tendrían que esforzarse mucho por encontrar a alguien que nos pudiese casar a los tres**— murmuró con una sonrisa Kirihara.

— **Entonces perfecto, hoy mismo tomamos el vuelo y vamos a buscar quien nos case—** sonrió alegremente Yukimura. Sanada volvió a ocultar una sonrisa.

— **¿Eh? Pero pensé que era hipotéticamente**— Kirihara alzó una ceja, Yukimura sonrió ampliamente mientras Sanada soltaba una risita. No podía aguantarlo más.

— **Oh, no. No era hipotético. Supongo que es un poco hipócrita casarse de blanco en estos días, pero da igual, me gusta cómo te ves de blanco y estuve probándote diferentes trajes a los largos de estos días para ver cual me gustaba más**— Yukimura parecía más alegre que antes, algo que le dio mala espina a Kirihara.

— **¿Entonces era por eso que siempre me vestías de blanco?**— se quejó Kirihara, haciendo sonreír a Yukimura.

— **Claro, tenía que ver como podías vestirte en nuestro casamiento. En fin, hay que llamar a los chicos y decirles que tienen que ir a nuestra boda. Venga, todos a levantarse. Genichirou, ayuda a Akaya a vestirse**— se levantó dando órdenes Yukimura, Akaya suspiró.

Nunca se esperó que su matrimonio comenzase de esa forma, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo no le sorprendía. Después de todo, se estaba casando con Seiichi y Genichirou, no era como si pudiese esperar algo más.


End file.
